Trying Not to Fit in
by JalisaheartsKendallSchmidt1496
Summary: This is about how you are trying not to fit in...
1. Chapter 1

It was another stupid school day. I put on my invisible clothes before checking to see if I was missing anything. "All ready." I said. I had gotten my things ready into my backpack and my duffle bag. I set both the bags on my shoulders and walked out the door to my car. I put the bags inside my car in the back.

"Ah man! I forgot my breakfast!" I shrugged. "I'll get something from a restaurant…" I got into the drivers seat and began driving to the taco restaurant that was next to my school. I went to the drive through and ordered 3 tacos. What? I'm that hungry. After I was able to get my tacos I headed to my school. Luckly enough I was early.

I parked in my main spot in the back. It was easier to not be spotted on. I turned my car off and got the bag of tacos and began digging for the first taco that I would be eating first. The first one I got was a bean and cheese taco. I opened the foil to the taco and began eating it. My eyes ended up wondering to the car in front of me which was moving really fast. "That's odd." I thought to myself. My eyes widened as soon as I saw that the car had really fast movement for a reason. "Ewww…" I thought. I put my taco into the bag and got out of the car with my things (includes my backpack, my duffle bag and my tacos). I closed my car door and walked quickly into the school.

I decided to eat in my favorite place in the school, the dance room. I sat in the middle of the dance room and ate my tacos. I felt like I was in my home here. Dancing speaks my life out. It's amazing how I can live it just by dancing and I love the feeling. My goal in life is to own my own dance studio one day I'm not sure where I would get with that but its something I love to do.

I had tons of time before the bell so decided to begin my dancing. I danced slow this morning considering I didn't want to be sweaty all day. I finished with the dancing and put my things in my locker that sat near the wall in the dance room. I got what I needed to put in my other locker and grabbed my backpack to use for the day. I locked my locker and left to my locker that was with others. I put my books in the locker and got my first period book.

"Time to learn." I told myself.

The school began to get more packed now so I decided to go to class. I closed my locker and headed to my English class that was first. Since I was first I was able to sit in my usual spot. No one does not ever go near me they obviously don't know me so they never sit with me. I sit by the window everyday. I like sitting by the window it gives me time to look out at the nature.

I decided to get started on the assignment. I rose my hand for the teacher. "Yes Ms. (Y/L/N)?" "May I have the work for today please?" I ask. "Sure." He said as he walked to me with the assignment. Yeah my teachers do know me. I make sure I'm passing all classes. Which I am? Straight A's.

The bell rings and kids begin to pile into the class and separating into their seats. The teacher begins the lesson to the students. Gladly I already knew what to do. I finished the assignment and turned it in as soon as I was done with it. The teacher went on with the lesson as I dozed off a bit. I closed my eyes and just waited for the next 30 minutes of class to finish.

The next 10 minutes I started hearing some light moaning sounds next to me. Of course it would be them… Again. Kendall and Jessica. Always making out and eating up their necks and stuff…. It's so disgusting. It's not just this class. It's all the classes. Most of them are skipped. For obvious reasons. I honestly don't get it. They were probably the ones having that stuff in that car I saw in front of me. I didn't get to enjoy my first taco because of that.

You're probably wondering who Kendall Schmidt is. It's obvious he is part of the whole bad boy thing. He's always late to classes. Has had sex with almost each and every single girl in the school. But me of course. He's a green eyed, blonde hair guy. Always usually wearing black jeans, what ever colored shirt and vans that matched his shirt. Along with that stupid leather jacket he is always wearing. No he is not apart of activity in school or just apart of school in general. Yet he always gets the ladies and deflowers them. He finds that so normal. I don't… His "current" girlfriend is Jessica. She's captain of the cheer squad. Biggest slut in school. Not very smart in the brains. She's followed by 3 other girls who I forgot what their names were. But oh well. Back to Kendall. Kendall is cute I'll admit, but annoying in so many ways. I don't know why. Or I do I just don't know how to explain it. Kendall can literally walk by any girl and it's like Channing Tatum is standing in front of them. He's not that cute.

As my best friend says I'd be too hot for me to show my actual self. She says I'd be the one who would have gotten deflowered before any of the girls in this school. Yeah right. But I agreed in wanting to be invisible and I loved the feeling of not being noticed. It was a lot much easier for me to fly through school without any problems. And I definitely did not want to go near Kendall the way girls do now. Not my kind of approach.

The bell finally rung and I rushed out to my locker. I put my things in the locker and got my other books for my next class. I closed my locker and turned quickly. *smack to the floor* Or too quickly. "Watch where you are going!" I heard male voice. I look up to see Kendall. "I am so sorry." I whispered. "You should be." I rolled my eyes. "Asshole." I muttered. "Excuse me?" Kendall said picking me up from my hair. "Oww!" I yelped. "What did you just call me?" "I said. You are an asshole." 'Great how did I end up here.' I thought. "You're lucky you're a girl. Cause otherwise I'd beat the shit out of you." I gulped lightly. . Kendall let me go forcefully against the lockers. "What's your name?" I stayed looking at him not giving any kind of name. 'Nope he does not need to know my name.' I told myself. I shrugged grabbing my books from the floor. "I have to go now. Sorry I ran into you." I said. 'Wait (Y/N)! Why are you telling him sorry?! He's the one who ran into you!' "Or not sorry."

I ran quickly away from him. The rest of the day I ignored him, but then again I ended up being invisible again. Except at some point Jessica had to come up to me and said for me to stay away from her boyfriend. I just 'Ok' and left home. I'm hoping that this whole new situation does not continue on. I honestly do not need that again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at home getting ready to go somewhere to eat with my best friend. We decided to meet up since she was in town visiting me. I dressed into this what_id_wear_for_coachella/set?id=78946875. It was hot outside. It felt good wearing clothes that I like wearing instead of the whole school girl thing. Very irritating by the way. I curled my hair a bit and put a water fall braid that hung from one end of my head to the other. It was very pretty. My makeup was just the simple mascara and eyeliner with lipgloss lined on my lips. I finished getting ready and got my car keys and my wallet and headed out the door to my car.

I drove pretty far from where I live. I got to the restaurant and parked near up in the front. I got out of my car and headed inside the restaurant. It wasn't much, but me and Britta really loved the chicken fried steaks form there. Yeah a country restaurant. And literally that's what the restaurant was called. A Country Restaurant.

"Hi may I ask how many?" A waitress asked.

"My name is already on there. I'm looking for Britta?" I asked.

"Oh yes right this way ma'am." The lady said with a sweet smile. I smiled back and followed to where she was leading me to. when the waitress turned the corner Britta was in full view at a booth.

We finally got to the table. "Here you go." the waitress said before she left. I stayed standing up to hug Britta.

Britta grinned and looked at me as she squealed.

"Oh Em Gee!" She jumped and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much!" I hugged her back and smiled. "I missed you too!" "Sit." she said. Which I did in front of her.

" So how are you?" Britta asked.

"Doing good actually. A bit lonely, but it is what it is right?"

"Parents still working?"

"Always. They cant seem to stay around long enough, but I honestly really don't care anymore." I frowned shrugging the thought off.

Britta frowned as well. "I'm always here for you."

"That I know. I think you're here more than my parents." I joked. She laughed lightly.

"True."

We both laughed at the same time.

"What about school?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Still invisible. And it works. The people are retarded. Or students. And today was the weird one of the high school life…"

"Why?"

"Well… You know that guy Kendall. Right?"

"Yeah that bad boy dude?"

I nodded. "Well today at school I became unvisible for a bit. I ran into him on accident and said he 'Watch where you're going.' Then I called him an asshole and blah blah blah… And he got a bit rough with me. Then he asked what my name was and I didn't tell him. Which I didn't want to so I ran away. And it just became an odd day for me. So yeah."

"So he knows you now, but not by name?" Britta asked as she was into the conversation of my situation today.

"No. I became invisible again. But at some point his girlfriend Jessica came up to me and told me to stay away. But my day has just been since then. Not once in my life have I ever not been invisible even for a second and I only had that time."

"Did you like it?" She asked.

I rose my eyebrow. "Um, no way. HECK NO!"

She smiled. "Alrighty Mr. Bossy."

Britta was about to speak again, but was interrupted.

"Well hello there sexy ladies. What are y'alls names?" We looked up and see Kendall. I slouched a bit.

"Yeah sorry. We don't know." Britta said.

"How can you not know what your name is?"

"We just don't." I said. "Right?… Um…"

Britta shrugged. I looked back at Kendall and smiled. "Now can you please leave we are trying to have a decent meal."

"Mmm… Feisty. I like them that way." Kendall smiled seductively. "And you're definitely sexy." He said looking at me.

"Go away Kendall." I ordered.

"Wait you know my name?"

"Yes. We go to the same school." I said all too quickly.

"I've never seen you in my entire life." Kendall objected.

"Well if you would stop eye fucking all your girlfriends… you'd know." i said. "But you never will see me in school. Just saying."

"All my girlfriends? Sweetheart you'd be the first in line if you could."

"Pfft… Yeah right. i dont have time for that."

"We can make some time. So know at my house?" He suggested winking.

"Eww…"

"Or if you're kinky enough we can go now and do it in my car."

"Please leave. You're ruining our dinner."

"Or we can do a threesome if you'd like." Kendall smirked.

"NOOO! WAITRESS!." I called out.

"yes ma'am?" She asked.

"Can you escort this young man out of here please? He is bothering us." I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Actually. I wanted to enjoy lunch with these young ladies…" Kendall interrupted.

"No he's. Please ma'am?"

The waitress nodded and had a security man escort a glaring mad Kendall. I shrugged looking at Kendall.

"Wow. What was all that?" Britta asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but at least he doesn't know who I am in."

"True." Britta agreed.

I shrugged. "Oh well. he'll never see us again." I said.

Britta and I finished our food and left to my house to have a sleepover. We watched movies for the rest of the night and ate food the probably gave about 5 pounds. After that long day we fell asleep in the living room. It was great having our best friend nighting again. It felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning for school. I felt so tired. I saw Britta was on the other couch far from me. I groaned and got of the couch to go upstairs considering we were still downstairs in my living room. I trudged up the stairs with the blanket around me and into the shower. I finished the shower and put on my invisible phase on me.

"Ahhh!" I heard Britta. I jumped and ran downstairs to see what was going on. "What happened?!" I asked franticly as Britta was facing the other way. Britta turned with a smile on her face. "My dad said we can move back and I can go to the same school as you!" she squealed. "Ahhh! Really?" I grinned. I smiled and ran to hug her tightly. "I don't have to be alone anymore." I laughed. I smiled and she pulled away.

"So is that what you use to be invisible?" Britta asked looking down at my outfit. I smiled. "Yup! And it works!" I said. "Now i can do the same." She asked. I nodded. "Well let's go get ready." She squealed. "Wait you're coming today?" I asked dumbfounded. "No. Later I will check the school out. My dad is signing papers today and he wants me there. But we also have to pack so it should take about two weeks. So yeah." "Alrighty. By all means. Lets get you ready."

Britta was ready to go and left to her place. We of course said our goodbyes and that we will see each other next week. After Britta left I got my things and left to the school. I got to the school and saw the school time and saw that i was really late. I groaned. "I'm never late." I told myself. I walked into the attendance office and got pretty much got a tardy pass. I left to class and gave the tardy slip to my 3rd period teacher. Yup I was that late. I shrugged it off and sat in the desk that was empty up in the front.

The teacher gave me the assignment and I began doing it. I finished the assignment and turned it in. It was math of Algebra. The subject I hated the most, but was always easy to me. I sat back down and waited. "(Y/N)." The teacher called to me. I opened my eyes and looked at the teacher. The bell rung right after he called me.

"Yes sir?" I replied. The teacher waited for everyone to. "Oh and Kendall." he called to Kendall before he left. "Yes Mr. Bradly." I rose my eyebrow. "Please sit you two." I sat down closer in front of the teachers desk and so did Kendall. Well he pretty much just slouched. 'Oh please don't say what I think you're going to ask.' And great part is that he has not payed attention to me which is great.

"So Mr. Schmidt… you are failing my Algebra class. And (Y/N) is way ahead of the game." Mr. Bradly said.

'Oh please.' Flew through my head.

"Meaning. (Y/N), You will be tutoring Kendall." he said.

"I-I can't. I um…"

"Should have enough time during lunch and study hall. Or after school." Mr. Bradly smiled. I glared at my retarded teacher. "And it will be extra credit which you will probably not need. Or an extra school activity."

"I'd rather stick with my dancing then tutor this douche-bag." I muttered for only the teacher could hear me. Kendall wasn't really pay attention anyways.

"You sound familiar." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I'm the girl you ran into yesterday and knocked all my books down and was being a complete asshole. Or wait… I don't think it will cross your mind I wasn't technically there."

"What is your problem nerd?" Kendall growled lightly.

"I'd rather keep being invisible." I said to Mr. Bradly.

"it is an order now." Mr. Bradly said and left out the door leaving me here with Kendall. I sighed as I got up. I went to the doorframe.

"Tomorrow during lunch in the library." I said to him before I left. I don't think he heard, but we'll find out later. Yeah I had a major problem. HE was my problem. Looks like I'll have to live with it.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was normal. I decided to stay in the dance room. I had a pass to so I was ok. My work was finished in all the other classes. So I was alright. I changed into this bed_time_not_so/set?id=53345306 . I felt comfortable now. I began doing my dance. I just came up with random dances and just went with the flow. My body flexed and moved quickly with the playlist I had in my phone. They were somewhat fast tempos. I just followed with what had kept my feet going.

Between the hour or full hour that I was dancing I heard the door open. from behind me. I jump turning around to see who it is. Kendall. Great. I bit my lip and was about to go into the locker rooms. But Kendall was a lot much faster than me and beat me.

"Nah Ah… Where do you think you're going No Name?" He asked seductively. "I finally see you in school." Kendall smirks. "You know you do owe me a little something. A pay back for what you and your friend did to me at that restaurant."

"I don't owe you shit." I growled.

"Oh you sure do. And with these clothes and that body… Damn you're just ready for me to fuck you. Aren't you?" Kendall smirked holding my hands behind my back. My back was facing him.

"Look Kendall. You just met me and I'm no where near wanting to fuck you. So fuck off somewhere."

Kendall tightened his hands on my wrist. "Mm… I don't think so." Kendall pushed me onto the floor of the dance room. He flipped me around to where I was looking up and tried fighting him as he tried to take my shirt off.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Shut up! You have no choice now." I kicked my foot up and hit Kendall where the sun don't shine. I then pushed him onto the floor and got up. i ran quickly to my bags. I picked them up and tried leaving out the doors… I pushed and no budge. Damn. The're fucking locked.

"You see I was actually planning on fucking you in here so I locked it, but now I think I'm going to rape you. You're trapped sweetheart." I heard Kendall groaned far from behind me. I looked at him and then I saw the door to the locker room behind him and another exit far onto the other side of him. Should I run?

Kendall stood from the floor. "You screwed up baby. You have no where to go. And you can't escape from me." Kendall smirked.

"Go to hell." I growled lightly.

"Nope." Kendall smirked. And then charged towards me. I began running from him and out to the other exit. And this damn kid was really fucking fast. He grabbed me and pulled me back down onto the floor.

"Rape!" I yelled trying to get some help. Kendall covered my mouth with his hands. I yelled louder through his hands. Then a teacher comes in and sees us.

Kendall quickly jumps off of me.

"What's going on?" the teacher ask.

I began to lightly cry.

"H-He tried raping me." I confessed and sobbed. As I hugged the teacher tightly.

"I'm sorry sweety. You can go home early ok and rest." she suggested. I nodded and grabbed my things. "And you sir detention all week." I left out the door looking at the very pissed Kendall and the teacher. I left the school and to home.

When I got home I took a shower and changed into my other clothes to sleep in. Before I fell asleep. I called Britta and told her what had happened. She became worried, but I told her not to worry that I'd be fine. Our convo ended and we went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up. I was so tired. I looked at the time. *Gasps* "Oh my god! I'm late!" I jump off the bed and gets ready for school. I grab my things and ran out to my car. I drove quickly to school. Luckily I was able to park in my normal spot. I get my bags and run into the school.

The school was empty. Of course the students are in class. I go into the attendance office.

"Hi. I'm here for a tardy slip." I ask politely to the lady at the front desk.

She raises an eyebrow. "That also counts as a detention too Miss. (Y/L/N). I'm not going to let you pass this time ma'am." I groan as she gives me the pass and detention slip. I shrug and walk to my second period class.

I walk in and a whole class of eyes shot towards me. I shivered lightly. "And who are you?" the teacher asked. I rose my eyebrow. "What?" I asked back. "It's me (Y/N)." I said to the teacher. "You're dressed differently." He said. I rose my eyebrow. "Wait what?" He points to my clothes. I look down. This is what I had on. yellow_love/set?id=52223922 My eyes widen. Oh my! I touched my face. Oh no! I don't have my glasses. I sit on the chair that was available in the front. Great.

I get the conversation to be ignored. I shrugged to myself as the teacher continues with his lesson. I raise my hand. The teacher turns. "Yes ma'am?" "I need to use the ladys room please?" I smile. "Please?" The teacher nods. I get up with my bags and take them with me. I get into the ladys room.

"i'm hoping I have all my things in this damn bag." I talk to myself as I search for my invisible phase. "Damn it!" I groan. I heard a door close with a slam. I jumped as I look into the mirror. And there he is smirking. I glare. "What?" I asked. Then he glared. "We are going to continue what you ruined the past two days." He growled. "We are not continuing shit." I glared turning to look at him. "We are and you have no choice."

Kendall charged. 'I chose to where a tank. how' I thought. I tried getting away, but Kendall caught me. "No!" "So eager are we?" Kendall chuckled seductively. I glared. "Um… No." Kendall pushed me against the wall. He then bites my ear. "Fuck so sexy. And with this tank of yours… So not helping with this." He held my arms tighter behind my back as he grinds his front on my behind. "Get off me!" I ordered. "Hell no. Do not feel this?" Kendall chuckle as he grinds his hard-on again.

Kendall then moves one hand and I hear buckles cling off and a leathery sound that quickly snapped. I then feel the leather on my wrists. They were now tied together. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. He turns me around and ties the other end to the towel holder. "Having some fun." I glared as He began with the straps to my tanks and bra. He then pulls them down exposing my breasts. i glared. " Don't you dare." I warned. Kendall shrugs and opens his mouth and places it on my right boob. He bit lightly on my nipple. I bit my lip as he pulled against it. 'Don't moan. Don't moan.' I told myself. He then did the same to my left. "Moan for me baby. You know you want to." Kendall tease. 'You damn fuck. I'm not saying anything.' I told myself. "Go fuck yourself." I growled. "No. I'm already about to fuck you why would I fuck myself?" He then began sucking on my boob. He moved up to my neck and sucked on my weak spot. 'That was quick.' I thought. Moaning out loud. "Mmm… yes baby. Moan for me." I bit my lip. 'Really.'

And then we heard someone try to open the door. "Don't…" Kendall warned. I smirked. "Just a second." I push Kendall off and pulled my tank and bra back up trying to fix myself. 'Victory.' I'm about to walk to the door. "We will finish. Do I make myself clear?" Kendall glared. "Crystal." I smirked grabbing my bags. I walk out quickly and to the dance room. I change into these clothes seeing I had this to help me hide from Kendall more. just_hoodie/set?id=62217840 I kept my black tank on though. I put on my freckles since I had my pencil in my bag. I kept my bennie on and put my messy hair in the bennie. I then walk to my locker that was in the dance room. "Yes! Extra glasses!" I grinned as I put my glasses on. I the looked at myself in the dance mirror. 'Looking invisibly fab.' I thought. I nod and thought I should skip the whole day. Wait I can't… Detention. Awesome! -_- Let's help this day goes by fast.


	6. Chapter 6

The day finally went by fast. And I had decided to skip the rest of my classes seeing that I was very irritated of what had been happening lately. Since that I didn't feel like seeing Kendall's face for the rest of the day. He was in most of my classes. Sadly, but I guess it is what it is. Right? Sadly.

I was walking to the detention class and I was stopped by Mr. Bradly. "Miss. (Y/L/N)." He called. I groaned to myself. "Yes. Mr. Bradly." I replied walking back towards him.

"How is the tutoring going?" He asks.

I looked at him confused. "What tutoring?…" I asked, but then thought about it.

"You know the one that you and Kendall are suppose…"

"Oh shit. I so forgot about that." I said hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand. "that's right. I'm so sorry for that Mr. Bradly. I'll set something up for us to do."

"How about instead of detention you can do here in my class? I won't be here, but I trust you." He tells me.

I raise my right eyebrow.

"You're going to leave me alone with him?" I ask hoping the question is a no.

"Sadly yes, but I trust you to work together at least. Or just help him."

I groaned.

"And if he does anything then you can kick his ass."

"I'm already almost doing so." I muttered.

"Ok. Well Kendall is already in here." He states moving away from the door for me to peek in and see the rapist.

I sigh.

"What do I get out of this?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Um… No homework for two weeks." He whispers.

Dang. "Ok." I sigh.

Mr. Bradly nods and exits the classroom and closes the door behind me as I trudged into the room. So help me god. Play the invisible card (Y/N). I'm sure he won't notice.

"So since I'm sadly stuck here with you. And honestly I rather be in detention, but clearly you're just a retard who can't seem to pay attention in his class."

Kendall rolls his eyes and glares. "Must be going through menopause already. And seriously what is your problem with me?"

"I just don't like you." I simply state.

"I don't even know you." He says a matter-of-fact.

"And I'm glad for that."

"What is your name?" he asks.

"I plan on not telling you. Now lets get on with this lesson that you seem to be flunking." I sigh as I sit in the chair in front of him.

"I'm not going on with this lesson until I know your name."

"Then I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere. Ever since you called me an asshole you have been on my list of people I will be messing with. And I need your name."

"I really don't want to be in the list of sluts you messed with."

"Oh you want to be on that list?" Kendall smirks.

"Hell no!" I look at him in disgust.

"Come on everyone else does."

"I'm not everyone else." I state.

"In a way you are. I've fucked every girl in this school except you and some girl I just discovered a while ago."

I looked at him with the raised eyebrow.

"Is she new."

"She says she's not."

"What's her name?"

"Dang jealous already?" Kendall jokes.

"No I'm playing 20 questions with you."

Kendall raises his eyebrow.

"Well her name is (Y/N)."

My eyes widen. Oh wait that's me. I knew that.

"Cool." I said. I look somewhere else.

"Do you know her? She's unknown." He asks looking at me.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p' at the end. "Never heard of her. Why?"

"Because I have a plan." He says.

My eyes widen. "And that is?" I ask

" I plan to have sex with her. Maybe rape since she's been retarded and getting me in trouble.

My eyes widen even more. I gulped looking away again.

"That's nice." I say.

"And if you tell her or say anything about it to her I will rape you too. If I need to." He tells me bringing my face to look at him in the eyes. "Do you understand?" he asks.

I gulped and nodded.

"I want to hear the answer." He orders.

"Yes. Yes I understand. I promise."

"I swear if you break that promise. Your little school girl invisible life will be ruined. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I lied. or I really didn't lie considering I'm the one he is talking about.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. And I better get a name. Or I'll do something that I will not regret in doing at all. What is your name?"

"The teacher didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No. Now what is it?"

I looked at him. "Emma." I lied this time not wanting him to know my name.

"Are you lying?" He asked.

"Nope." I gulped.

"Emma. Alright. As long as it's real. If not punishment will be added to your name. Got it."

"Yes." I replied. "now can we get this tutoring thing on please?"

Kendall sighed and nodded. "I guess."

I began the lesson and of course Kendall wasn't paying attention. I am so not needed in this damn thing. oh well. No homework for 2 weeks. Better than nothing.

"I swear you look so familiar." Kendall says as he tries to remove my hood off my head. I smacked his hands away from him.

"Fuck off and quit getting off task." I ordered.

"Quit being a bitch and I'll quit getting off task."

"Being a bitch with what…"

"You know I bet you you're really fucking sexy under that school girl shit that you have pulling off."

"Don't insult my school girlness. It's who I am."

"Is it really?" He said as he pulls the hoodie off quickly before I could fight back. I pulled the hood back up.

"Quit it."

"Nope." he said as he reached again for the hood.

I got up and smacked his face. "I told you to stop!" I yelled. Kendall looked at me and glared at me evilly. My eyes widen as I notice what I had did.

"You're dead." Kendall told me in a low voice as he got up and pushed me onto the ground. I lost balance and just fell onto my butt. I was now in a sitting position as Kendall hovered over me.

Kendall reached down and pulled my hoodie off of me. "Oh I see that you're just in you bra and shorts. Damn you are a hot school girl. Too bad you pissed me off." Kendall gritted his teeth and showing them as to show how pissed he was. He then picked me up and pushed me up onto the teachers desk with my front facing the desk.

"You're going to wish you never slapped me." Kendall whispered into my ear. Kendall grabbed my hoodie and tied the sleeves around my wrist and to the pole that was connected to the desk. Kendall came around and sat on the chair in front of me.

"Now those glasses." He said as he reached for them. I turned my head quickly as he tried to take my glasses off. "Nah ah. Turn that beautiful face back to me school girl." Kendall chuckled evilly.

"No." I simply replied in a low voice.

"Then I'll turn it for you." Kendall said as he slapped me across to face which really got me to look at him. I glared. Kendall yanked my glasses off my face. His eyes then widen…


	7. Chapter 7 (WARNING! RATED M)

Recap:

"Then I'll turn it for you." Kendall said as he slapped me across to face which really got me to look at him. I glared. Kendall yanked my glasses off my face. His eyes then widen…

I looked away.

"You're… You're. Wow." Kendall gasps. "You're doubled dead. Or triple." Kendall smirks. "(Y/N)." Kendall speaks my name seductively. "I'm going to fuck you so hard baby. You will not be able to walk nor move at all when I'm through with you." Kendall smirks. That damn smirk.

Kendall moves his hands down to his belt buckle. "You are going to pay for half the things you have done and caused. From the first time you were a bitch at that restaurant when we met. You will pay for yelling rape and causing the teacher to get me into suspention and the time that we were also in the restroom. You will pay. And you will take my whole cock in all your holes. And you see I wouldn't have to want to do this to you." He came closer to my face. "But you're the one who did this sweety. Now suck."

I didn't notice that Kendall had his friend out of his pants. It was past being hard. He moved his friend closer to my mouth.

"Open!" Kendall ordered. I shook my head no. "You don't want to fucking open!" Kendall reached behind him on the chalk board and grabbed the meter stick that sat on it. My eyes widen as Kendall brought the and smack it on my butt. "Oh your shorts are still on. It's better when your pants are off."

"Please don't!" I begged.

"Please don't." Kendall mocked moving around the desk and to my back side. "Wait hold on." Kendall said. I felt him move away and heard a snap. "Now it's locked." Kendall said I guess talking about the door. I then felt him come up behind me. "Damn what a nice ass. I wonder what it's like when it's naked." Kendall growled seductively.

"No you don't." I rejected his comment.

"Oh yes i do. Now SHUT UP!" Kendall yelled. I then felt his hands on my waist then him pulling my shorts down along with my panties.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I'll give you what you want. Just don't rape me. Please?"

"You're lying!" Kendall argued.

"I promise. I won't run out."

I heard Kendall sigh.

"Fine. But I'm not letting you out of that hoodie. Now spread your legs." Kendall ordered pulling my panties down and finally taking them off. I felt him move and found him standing in from of me. "Suck it." Kendall ordered putting his friend back in front of my mouth. I sighed and opened my mouth letting Kendall enter.

I didn't move for awhile. "C'mon start sucking." Kendall said as he began thrusting in my mouth. Wow he is definitely huge. I then just went with the flow. I started sucking slowly.

"Ah there you go baby." Kendall moaned. He thrusted faster a bit more. "Aw baby. Ah yes. Take more of me baby." I started sucking faster as he went deeper into my mouth. I began gagging. "Fuck yes baby. Take it baby." Kendall thrusted faster into my mouth letting his balls slap my chin. I began moaning as well. "Ah baby… I'm going to cum." Kendall warned. I felt him tense in my mouth and a liquidy substance flew through my mouth and down my throat. "Fuck!" Kendall yelled pulling out of my mouth. "Damn baby. Never knew you had it in you school girl."

I looked up st Kendall and saw that he was fully naked. Damn he looked so hot… Woah wait! Did I just say that?… I noticed I was studying him.

"Like what you see?" Kendall smirked. I look away as soon as he said that. "We're not done baby." Kendall grabbed the meter stick again and went behind me again. "Such a perfect ass." I heard him say.

*smack* was all I heard and then pain run along my right ass cheek. I groaned as I felt that. "Mmm… You like that baby. This is just part of your punishment. Yes I'm going to let you get fucked, but I'm still going to punish you for what you did." And then he smacked my ass again just on the left cheek. I moaned. Wait did I just moan? Kendall chuckled behind me. "So I'm guessing you do want it baby."

I bit my lip as he smack my ass again. I felt him move his hands up to my bra and unclipped it. He removed it from underneath me and I was now fully naked. My body wasn't fully shown. "Now I'm going to take this hoodie and untie it from your wrist." And then I felt him near my ear with his full naked hard-on on my ass. And he whispers, "And if you try to run I will rape you. No matter what. Got it." I nod. "Yes."

Kendall reached to where my hands were tied. He untied me and flipped me to where I had my back to the desk. "Spread them." He ordered. I sighed and opened my legs. "Wider." He demanded. I did as I was told. Letting the air hit my vagina. Now by the feeling of that and along with Kendall's body in view… Yeah so did not help with what I;m not suppose to be feeling. Kendall's hands moved and touch my folds sliding them up and down. "Fuck. So fucking sexy and fuckable."

"So wet. I knew you wanted me to fuck you." Kendall smirked smiling at me. I moaned lightly as his finger lightly touched my insides. I'm craving for him. Why?! I moaned more.

"Do you want me baby? Tell me the truth."

I bit my lip. Do I want him? I mean look at him. Him and his biceps and his v-line. God! I need him.

I nodded. "I need you." I said honestly. Kendall smirked and bent down and disappeared under me. I felt his warmth from his mouth hit my pussy. He also blew air that made me become even wetter. I gasp lightly.

At this point I felt his lips touch mine. He started making out with my pussy. And god it felt so amazing. I moaned lightly. "Uh Kendall." Kendall slid his tongue through my folds. I gasped again. "Oh Kendall!" I moaned. Aw it felt so good his tongue was magic to my pussy. I arched my back bucking my hips more. Kendall's tongue then slipped inside me. Tasting the inside of me. Hitting each part of my walls. My hands moved into in hair and tangled in with his locks. I then pulled myself to sit in a way where only part of my ass was on the desk. I looked down at Kendall as he stared right back at me. I bit my lip moaning more.

Kendall thrusted his tongue in and out of me very fast. He moved his fingers and flicked my clit with them. Kendall fucked, sucked, and ate my pussy. Damn he was fucking amazing. "Oh Kendall. Feel so good." I moaned throwing my head to the back as I moaned. "I'm going to cum." I moaned. "I'm going to cum." I moaned again. Kendall smirked as he came up with out warning that he was going to leave me hanging. He began moving his fingers in and out of me while his thumb played with my clit. "Damn baby. Sound so fucking amazing. I'm sure you now want my cock up your pussy now." He went faster on his fingers. I gasped and felt my clit tense up. I then release my cum onto his hand. "I'm going to make you cum over and over again."

Kendall bit his lips as he reached to bite my nipple. But I didn't let him. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him on his lips. And surprisingly he kissed back. His tongue went to my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him explore my mouth as I did with his. It was now a tongue battle. And we both moaned along with it as we sucking on our lips and tongue. We both pulled away and Kendall began kissing me down my neck. He sucked and sucked until her found that the spot was now red. he came back up and kissed me again. Both his hands were now on my breasts.

Kendall used his hips to move my legs back further. He grabbed his cock. "Ready for your wild ride?" Kendall asked as he moved his tip up and down my folds.

I nodded. "Beg." Kendall demanded moving his tip faster on my slit. "Please Kendall."

"More. I want to hear you beg." Kendall ordered more as his tip moved faster up and down my slit.

"Please Kendal. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Make me regret I ever let you down." I begged as I tried pushing further for his cock to fill me.

"Since you asked so nicely." Kendall smirked and pulled away from me with his cock. "Please." I begged again. And with that Kendall slammed into me.

I screamed with pleasure. Yeah it felt good. I was even in pain, but too good. "Oh Kendall." I moaned.

"Ah yes baby. Moan daddy's name." Kendall moaned with a kinky sound in his voice. He pulled out and slammed back into me. I moaned again. "Mmm."

Kendall started thrusting fast. "Oh yes baby. Feel my cock. Oh god! you're so tight around me baby." And faster he went.

Slaps of balls and ass and skin to skin hitting each other. The desk as also moving really fast as well.

"Yes. Mmm… Yes." I moaned. Kendall turned me to the side to get a better angle. He started pounding harder and harder.

"Uh… yes baby. Feel my cock pounding into your pussy. Feel it."

I moaned as I felt him hit my g-spot. As soon as he felt it he pounded harder and harder. I gripped the pole that my hand was tied to as Kendall played with my breast with his mouth. Biting and sucking on my hard nipple making them sensitive.

"Mmm… Yes… I feel your cock pounding into me."

"Do I feel good baby?" Kendall asks seductively biting my nipple more.

"Yes. So much better than my first." I moaned. My eyes widen as soon as I let that slip. Kendall stopped slowly.

"Wait you're not a virgin?" Kendall asks.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No. I'm not." I admit. Kendall stepped back slipping out of me. Great.

"When and how?"

"Freshman year. My friend introduced me to one of her friends and we dated and Yeah." I bit my lip. "But he cheated on me."

Kendall sighed and came back to me. "i guess you're now free and mine to have." Kendall slammed back into me and thrusted into a lot much faster speed.

"Oh god! Fuck! Oh Yes! Kendall!" I moaned letting the past situation pass by me to forget. Kendall pounded harder and faster causing myself and the desk to move more. Kendall pounded harder and I cummed without letting him know. I'm sure he felt that.

"Oh fuck! I bet this cock is a lot much better than the guy you fucked." Kendall moaned. Harder he went the faster the desk broke. Kendall and i both fell on top of it. And he still thrusted. He cummed into my pussy moaning my name loud. He pulled out of me and quickly stood up and pulled his clothes back on him. He sighed and left me sitting on the broken desk naked. I sighed and watched him leave without another word.

"Should've known." I said as I pulled my clothes back on. I grabbed my things and left home.


	8. Chapter 8

~Flashback of Freshman Year~

I was on the phone with Brittany And we of course had a conversation of how much we missed each other and how we need to one day meet each other again and have our girl night out. It was pretty cool having to hear my best friend again. The amount of time that we've been away from each other it's like we haven't seen each other for over a thousand years. The she brought up the boys and who've we've dated so far. "So do you have a boyfriend now?" Britta asked. "Nope I don't. This whole invisible thing really worked its way through. Through enough to where no one knows me. So no I don't." "Bleh… I was hoping you didn't because I have someone I really wanted you to meet when I get there." She suggested. "Uh… I don't know Britt" I groaned lightly. "Please! (Y/N)!" Britta begged. "What's he like?" I asked trying to get some info about the guy. "Well his name is Sean. Dark Brown hair with greyish beautiful eyes. He's cute and very sexy." Britta gushed. "Sounds nice. His personality?" I asked. I'm crazy about they're personality. "Well he's really nice and gorgeous. You have to meet him." Britta told me. "We'll bring him when he gets here." I told her smiling. "Well I'm way ahead of you on that! Come open your door." Britta squealed. My eyes widen. "O-oh ok? I'll be down there in a bit speedy." "Ok." Britta replied. I changed into no_title/set?id=48644580 . I went downstairs quickly after and opened the door to my best friend. "Ahh!" She squealed. I smiled as we did our best friend hand shake hug. "Oh I missed you so much." She says. "Same here." I said. I looked behind her to see a really cute guy behind Britta. I smiled. "Soooo…" I said to Britta to see if she can introduce me. "Oh yeah!" She remembered. Britta turned to Sean. "(Y/N) this is Sean. Sean. (Y/N)." Britta introduced. I blushed as I saw the new boy shine with a smile. "Hello." He greeted. "Hi." I greeted back smiling. "Well I was going to see if you'd like to go out right now so we can get to know each other?" Sean suggested. I blushed again. "I would love to." I said smiling. "Well you two have fun and ill be here waiting for you." Britta smiled hugging me and pushing me out of my house to go out with Sean. I smiled as Sean held out his hand and took me to his car. Wow. He drives. "So what grade are you in?" I asked. "Senior." He replied. I bit my lip. Freshman and a Senior dating? That's odd. I thought. "Well I was going to see if you'd like to go to the movies." Sean suggested. "I would love that." I whispered. Sean smiled and nodded. I looked into his eyes and sensed that something was wrong. I shrugged it off as his eyes looked towards me. I looked away quickly and see that he had finally pulled up at the movie theater. "Well we're here." Sean says. He got out of his car and opened the door for me to get out of. "Thank you." I smiled as we started walking into the movie theater. We got our tickets. "You go choose a spot at the top and I'll get the popcorn and drinks." He suggested. I nodded and before he left he kissed me on the cheek. I turned to go into the theater the movie we chose was in. Luckily there wasn't a lot of people so I was able to choose the very middle at the top. I went up the stairs and sat on the seat. Long minutes later Sean came back. He only had sodas in his hand. "Sorry I took so long. I only got soda because of the very long line at the popcorn. I guess it's really that good here." Sean smiled handing me a drink. "It's ok and thank you." I said as I took a sip from my drink. It tasted odd though. "This taste weird." "Drink more of it. You'll be fine." Sean suggested looking at me with a devilish smirk. I drank a bit more and soon I was done with it. I began feeling a bit dizzy. I bit my lip as I looked at Sean. He seemed so blurry and since it was dark it didn't really help. "Mmm baby yes." I heard Sean moan lightly. I felt something in my mouth and it was long and oddly wet. My head moved up and down. "Faster baby." My head started moving up and down faster. Moaning in the process. My hand was also on the long thing in my mouth. Seconds later I felt a liquid substance hit the back of my throat. I swallowed the tasty substance. "Mmm. Baby. Lets continue this in my car." Sean suggested smirking as I moved away and bent over another seat. A minute later Sean grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the theater. I was everywhere. I fell a bit of times. Everything was still blurry. We finally got to Sean's car and as soon as I hit the back of his seat everything went black and everything else was just pain. The next morning I woke up with a huge headache. I sat up and my body was in so much pain. I groaned as I laid back down. "Oh (Y/N)! You're awake." Britta apologized. I looked at her confused. "What happened?" "You don't remember? You were on a date with Sean." Britta says. "But you came back drunk and you were asleep." She tells. "Wait. That was real?" I asked. Britta nodded. "You don't remember?" She asked. "He drugged me." I whispered thinking about what had happened before I started drinking the weird drink. I began sobbing. "Aww. I am so sorry I didn't know." Britta frowned. "I think he raped me too." I sobbed as I felt that my body was sore. "I don't remember what happened." I frowned looking at her. "I'm so so sorry." She apologized again. "It's ok." I said to her. "We'll deal with it together." She says embracing me in a hug. "I promise." The day went by quickly sorta. We stayed home and sat with each other as I pretty much cries considering that I was raped and the thoughts of being or becoming pregnant came into my mind. It was just completely awful. The next week we checked if I was. And gladly I wasn't. Of course I didn't say I was raped. I told the doctor it was a teeny mistake. And so she told me that I wasn't. I sighed and went home after that. ~End of Flashback of Freshman~


	9. Chapter 9

Three months have past by since Kendall and I had sex. Not once have we spoken to each other. Not once have we had another tutoring together. And not once have we had eye contact. Yeah that whole mistake of telling him about not being a virgin screwed tons of things over for the both of us. I mean I'm not complaining. It's what I expected. I guess it is what it is right… Sadly. If only he knew the real story of what happened.

After what had happened I went back to being a little more invisible, but I dressed in clothes that was me not a school girl looking kind of invisible. My natural invisibleness. And I of course went back to being invisible. And I honestly thought Kendall was going to tell his friends, but he didn't. That's the only thing that I respect from him. I no longer exist to him. Which is sad because I now only feel like a whore who just wanted sex. All in this… it was Kendall's fault.

I blame Kendall for pushing me into having sex with him. If I wouldn't have let him get to me the way he did then I would've been raped. Again. But I didn't want to relive that day again. The good about having sex with Kendall is that i was sober and a lot much older to realize things more quicker. Then again I still had sex. I regret it so much, but I can't let it get to me. I can't.

Britta finally moved back and we are now going to the same school now. It feels so great having Britta here. I don't know what I'd do without her if she wasn't here. We talk about so many things. And when things are going wrong with any of us we go to each to other and get advice like best friends should have. I'm glad she's here for me since of what had happened and of course she had to know about me and Kendall. I'm glad she understood and didn't run away. Britta is a true friend to me.

~Present Day~

*knock-knock* I heard from my door.

"Come in." I called out to the person who was outside my door.

Britta steps in.

"Hey." She greets sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"So are you feeling any better?" She asks.

Yeah I've been feeling kinda odd lately. I've been throwing up a lot lately. I don't know what it is, but everything I eat I through up.

"Yeah. I think." I replied. "I through up this morning,but I've been ok after."

"Well I can make some soup for you if you're hungry." Britta suggested.

"Mmm…." I thought with a smile. "I'm actually really hungry for more than just soup."

"Favorite restaurant?" Britta suggested the place.

"Yes!" I squealed getting up and running to the shower.

I turned the shower on and began cleaning myself. It felt good getting rid of this sickness off my body. I was done with my shower and I dried my body off. I then put my bra and panty on. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my belly was slightly bigger than usual. I raised my eyebrow.

How in the world did I gain weight if I've been throwing up food and what not?. I mean I've been eating a lot lately too, but to think I lost weight as well. I shrugged it off and put on my clothes. Now here is my problem.

MY SHORTS DON'T FIT ME!

I begin crying. I sighed as I cried.

*knock-knock*

I heard on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" I heard Britta ask.

"No." I replied softly, but I didn't think she heard me. I went to the door and opened.

"Aww sweetie. What's wrong hun?" Britta asked.

I showed her my shorts. "They don't fit me anymore." I sobbed crying into her.

"Aww sweetie… Well we don't have to go to the restaurant. We can go to the salad place first." She said.

"But I want a chicken-fried steak." I cried even more. "And ice-cream too."

"Sweetheart. I think that will all add up to your weight."

"I don't care. I'm hungry and I want my pants to fit."

"Here I look for some sweats."

"No. I don't want to look fat. I'd rather just feel."

"Maybe you're on your period sweety. You're just bloating."

"I haven't started yet." I tell her.

"When was the last time?" She asked with a worried sound in her voice.

I sniffed and stopped crying. I looked at her and thought a bit. My eyes widen…

"Oh no…"


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"When was the last time?" She asked with a worried sound in her voice.

I sniffed and stopped crying. I looked at her and thought a bit. My eyes widen…

"Oh no…"

I began sobbing again.

"Oh this explains the whole sickness and eating like a starving pig. And the gaining of thousands of pounds. A-and these damn emotions." I sobbed.

"Well sweetie we don't know exactly for sure. We'll take you to the doctors today ok?" Britta soothed me embracing me in the hugged.

"Your hug is suffocating me." I said as I pushed her away.

"Oh sorry. Well let's go now ok. Here put this on." She says giving me new clothes from my closet. cute/set?id=65288158

As i was now finished Britta and I took off out to the car and headed to the doctors office.

This whole ride I was full of nervousness. What if I am pregnant? I mean I know for sure hell it would be Kendall's. He's the only guy I had sex with. And thinking about it… He didn't wear a condom! Again! I blame him. I mean seriously was it that hard to put it on. He was too stuck in fucking me, he forgot a fucking condom! That damn bastard! Mother fucking manwhore! This is all his fucking fault. I'm going to have to confront him. Wait! No! He will never know of MY baby. Sounds selfish, but hey he doesn't care. Or wouldn't. He's to busy getting fucked by the schools whore or whores. I'm so fucking pissed.

I sighed as I see that we arrived at the hospital. No word from either me or Britta. Just a side hug that best friends give to sooth each other. We got into the room and up to a lady at the front desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi we didn't set up an appointment, but we're here to see if she's pregnant." Britta tells the lady.

"Behind those doors right there ma'am." She says pointing to some other doors that was for pregnant women.

Great I'm one of those now. I frowned as I followed Britta into the room of pregnant women. It was empty. I seemed to be the only one who didn't close my legs. -_- Nice. We went up to another lady who was at the front desk.

"Hi can we have a check-up today. We want to know if she is pregnant?" Britta asked.

The lady half smiled looking at me.

I slightly smiled as hers slowly slipped off her face. I'm guessing she's seen tons of teens in here. I honestly don't know why she's looking at me like that. I betcha she had a baby at the age of 15. And that's younger than me! Whatever…

"Here sign these. Turn them in and then we'll have your doctor call you." The nurse says giving Britta the clipboard.

Britta grabbed the clipboard and led me to sit down in the chairs. She gave me the clipboard to put my information in the papers. I signed each and every line. And there was one line where I had to put the fathers name and info. You wanna know what I did? I skipped them. Like a boss. His loss. I mean he could have sat down and learned how I lost my virginity but no. He decided to drop a seed and walk away to leave a garden to grow. It's alright gardens grow pretty anyways. To my luck. I mean with the gorgeous green eyes he has. And that dimple. My baby is sure to be damn pretty or handsome. Wait… I'm getting way over my head with this.

I finished signing the papers and handed them to the nurse. She looked through. "The fathers side is not filled."

I smirked at her. "Ain't nobody got time for that." Oh that phrase that people use now-a-days sure did come in handy. The nurse half smiled and put the papers down and nodded. "Wait a few moments and the doctor will be here with you momentarily." She smiled.

I nodded and sat back down snickering to myself. I honestly thought this whole thing was funny. I honestly don't know why. I mean there's no point in checking I'm pregnant. All the damn symptoms are already here. Well I can check if it's healthy. I guess. Does all this craziness come with the pregnancy? It's really irritating. and I haven't even gone to talking about to see if I would keep it. I kinda do.

"So do you plan on keeping it?" Britta asked. I'm guessing the talk was sooner than I thought.

"I actually do. I don't want to send my baby to people she's not related to. I mean with all these bad overcomes that can happen. I'd rather keep it."

"You just said she." Britta says.

I looked at her. "Or he."

"I'll support you with your choice. Now what about your parents?"

I looked at her.

"Can I find out about the baby first please?"

She nodded.

I laughed. "Gosh this is the second time I've been here. Never thought I'd be in here again."

Britta smiled.

"And thank you for being here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said smiling.

"Oh you're definitely pregnant. Mood swinger."

"I'm still hungry."

"(Y/N)!" We heard the doctor call us.

"Here." I said standing up. Britta followed us and into the room we went.

The doctor set me up after I put the patient gown on. He put the belly substance on my belly and began proceeding. He rubbed the thing on my belly and said.

"Congrats Miss. (Y/N). You're having…"


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

"Congratulations Miss. (y/n). You're having…."

"You're having twins." He tells me.

My mouth dropped and my eyes widen.  
"What?! Twins?!" I half yelled to myself.  
"Yes twins. Here. Look." my doctor tells me as I look at the screen. "There are two little bodies here." He uses the mouse to point to the little bodies that showed on the screen.  
"Wow." I said not believing what I was seeing. I looked at Britta and she was just as surprised as I was.  
"That is honestly so adorable if you actually think about it (y/n)." Britta tells me. "I can buy double anything!" Britta grins.  
I roll my eyes. "Yes you can Aunty Britt."  
"Well that is all for today. I will print out your ultrasound. Well before we can do that would you like to hear their heart beat. We should be able to hear it now." The doctor asks.  
"Yes of course." I answered.  
The doctor nods and presses a bit deeper with the sensor thing and then sets the sound thing on. And as soon as he did I began crying. "That sounds so beautiful." I say.  
The doctor smiles. "It's always the best thing."  
I stopped crying and sighed.  
"Now we're done. I will set up another appointment for you and the baby. Will there be a father in this?" He asked.  
I bit my lip. "No there will not be a father in this."  
"Alrighty. " He says as he takes the jelly substance off of me. "Thank you Miss. (y/l/n). You are done. I'll see you next month to see if any specific parts are there. Meaning we can check the genders since you're about four months and will be 5 next months. Question. How did you not know you were pregnant?"  
I sigh as the question is asked and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I mean I never paid attention to it. Or how I was feeling."  
"I did." Britta interrupted. I turned and glared at her. "But I didn't see any signs of pregnancy, but the whole throwing up and gaining of the weight."  
"We get it." I interrupted.  
"Well good luck for this next month. See you soon." The doctor smiled. "Oh and my name is Dr. Moreno."  
"Thank you Dr. Moreno." I smiled as I sat up and got off the bed.  
"You are welcome." Dr Moreno says as he leaves the room.  
I sigh. "Well looks like I have two babies to raise."  
"And I will help you on that." Britta smiles.  
We walked out to the car and started driving back home. I sigh.  
"I don't want to go home yet." I say. "I want to go get something at the mall. Like clothes that will fit."  
"Ok." Britta says as she goes the opposite way of my house. "But you do know that Kendall and his friends are always there."  
"Yeah. He won't notice. I honestly don't care to be honest."  
"And maybe when you try on clothes you'll show more."  
"I don't know how I didn't notice that I was showing if I'm having twins."  
Britta shrugs. "I mean I've notice the weight, but your clothes were always or were starting to get baggier."  
"Yeah… Oh well. I'm actually happy about it. I mean I don't know how to describe it, but at the same time I know that it's too late." I shrugs.  
"Yeah it is." Britta frowns as she arrives at the mall. "Let's just have fun in buying all these clothes and maybe we can also eat too because I know you're craving."  
"Chinese." I tell her smiling. Britta laughs.  
"Yup. I knew it."  
I smile and get out of the car and head into the mall with Britta by my side. I regret having sex with Kendall, but look what came out of it. Amazing twins who will soon be here in about 5 months. Who couldn't ask for more. I mean you probably I thought I'd be mad or sad. I think I'm more confused and I am glad. I will have to tell my parents, but that's their fault for not being here. I'm glad. Unexpected, but I have no choice but to be happy and not depressed I mean it is bad for the baby. And Britta will be there for every step of the way and I'm happy for that.


End file.
